Red Winter
by amke00
Summary: Hayley confronts Elijah about his actions. Will Elijah be able to change for Hayley, or will this mean the end of their relationship. (Continues after 4x07) *HAYLIJAH*


This scene could fit somewhere at the end of 4x07. I was disappointed that we didn't see an interaction between Hayley and Elijah after what happened. I might add some more chapters to this story, but that depends on what you guys think of it. Enjoy!

Elijah softly opened the door to Hayley's bedroom and left it ajar before walking into the room. He smiled at the sight of mother and daughter asleep side by side. He threw his jacket on a nearby chair before slowly walking closer to the bed. Elijah reached out to brush a stray of hair from Hope's face and then bowed down to place a kiss between Hayley's neck and shoulder. A content sigh escaped his lips, before he went back to sit in the chair to watch over them.

A few minutes passed before Hayley stirred from her sleep and turned to face him, "Elijah..?" She murmured with a sleepy voice. She sat up and rubbed over her eyes before leaving the bed. "Where have you been all day?" Hayley queried softly, to prevent waking hope up, before walking over to him.

Elijah stood up as well. "Why didn't you return any of my calls? I was worried as hell," she continued.

He ignored her questions as he cupped her cheek and his lips met hers in a gentle touch. Hayley was caught off guard to say the least, but she returned the kiss in kind, tasting the remains of alcohol that resided on his lips. She pulled away however when she smelled something, "Why is there blood on you Elijah?" A concerned frown rose on her forehead.

Ignoring her again Elijah continued to kiss her. His hands travelled down her body, to rest on her waist, pulling her body closer to his. He kissed her more intensely this time, tongue seeking entrance. She couldn't deny him and tongues collided. After one minute or so she pushed him away, "not here," she muttered before glancing over the bed were hope was still asleep.

As he nodded his head he allowed her to take his hand and lead him to the next room. Before she had the chance to close the door, he pushed her up against the wall and his lips were on hers again. Hayley sighed against his lips as his hands moved over bare skin under her nightgown. Elijah moved his lips from her mouth and titled her neck as he started pressing sensual kisses to her throat and down her neck. This made Hayley moan softly while she dug her fingernails into his shoulders before traveling her hands into his hair, pressing his face against her chest. Her thoughts quickly returned to reality however as Elijah started pulling at her underwear.

"Elijah stop," she put her hands on his arms to stop him," what is going on?"

He stopped and rested his face against her chest, inhaling her scent deeply. Hayley cupped his face with both hands and pulled her up to look at him.

"Why aren't you talking to me,"

"Forgive me," he sighed.

"Why didn't you return my calls?" Hayley insisted this time.

Elijah clenched his jaw, "For reasons you needn't worry about."

Hayley nodded, starting to get really tired of him dodging her questions, "Yeah it's not important that you have blood all over your suit. It's not important that you come in my room and refuse to talk to me. And that stench of alcohol around you means that you've had more than one glass of bourbon, for the fourth day in a row. But hey, that's not important either." Hayley fisted the lapels of his jacket, feeling anger boil up. "God, damn it talk to me Elijah," she cursed as she stomped her fist against his chest.

Elijah looked away clenching his jaw again, "Fine, as you wish," he said as he turned back to look at her. "My dear friend Vincent told me today that the only way we can get the ancestors back, to stop the hollow, is to perform a sacrificial ritual for them. A ritual you and I are both very familiar with,"

"The harvest ritual," Hayley whispered.

Elijah nodded, "So I told Vincent to perform the ritual, but he refused, afraid that we wouldn't be able to complete it. Afraid that the ancestors would refuse us," Elijah tilted his head, "But I knew it was our only chance so I did it. I performed the sacrifice and I..," he hesitated, "I slit the throat of those four girls."

Hayley's eyes widened and she shook her head in abnegation. She took a step back to distance herself.

Elijah felt a stab in his heart as he saw the repulsion that glimmered in her eyes as she looked at him. However, he decided to continue, " This forced Vincent to perform the ritual, but the ancestors. they refused. Vincent somehow managed to reach out to Davina, she accepted the sacrifice and the girls were resurrected. The ancestral link to earth now runs through Davina. I'm afraid however that I've lost an ally in Vincent for good."

"How could you," Hayley said in disdain.

"The girls are alive," Elijah defended, but realised that that wasn't going to make a difference, not really.

"By luck, they barely made it out alive," Hayley sighed and rubbed a hand over her forehead, "We can't do this kind of stuff anymore Elijah. You can't go around killing innocent children. I asked you..."

Elijah interrupted her: "You ask me to be a better man, but I'm sorry Hayley. I've been this way as long as I can remember and I can't change. That man in me is gone. He's been gone for a while now." He admitted.

"We both know that isn't true, Elijah. I didn't expect you to become some kind of holy saint, I just wanted you to try." Hayley sighed "Try to do things differently before you start slaughtering people in the name of our family. I don't want you to kill innocent people for me and I don't want that for Hope," she reached out to cup his cheek, her other hand went to stroke his arm.

Elijah looked away, "I'm sorry Hayley but I can't do that. Not with this threat on the lure. It's stronger and more out of our grasp than any creature that has threatened to lay waste to this family before. I have to keep you and Hope save, by any means necessary." He squeezed her hand.

Hayley shook her head, " I know you do, but not at any cost Elijah. Not anymore. Look at Klaus, even he has put aside his vile ways because he realised that's not how we want Hope to grow up,"

He nodded, "If you want a better man, I understand. Be with my brother if you must. Because I cannot give you what you want, I'm sorry."

"No.." Hayley pulled back, "what are you talking about? I'm not just gonna be with Klaus,"

"Why not, Hayley?" Elijah replied, "he's the better man for you,"

"Because I fucking love you, Elijah," Hayley croaked, "and if you love me, you should at least try," she murmured.

She looked angry at him, but then her expression changed. She proceeded to walk over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Goodnight, Elijah." She said before walking away and closing the door.

Thanks for reading!

Let me know what you think of it and if you want to see more.


End file.
